


Weekend

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Isak, M/M, Shy Isak, Smut, Top Even, based off a movie, confident even, weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even and Isak's relationship in the span of a weekend. Based off the movie, Weekend.





	1. Chapter 1

FRIDAY

The boys were insistent upon celebrating Isak's birthday tonight. He felt like staying in and wasn't really up for it. He just wanted to chill with the boys, watch some films and eat pizza and like if that's not a banging night, what is. But nope, his friends weren't letting him enjoy his birthday.

"What about this one?" Jonas asked holding up a navy button down that he found in Isak's closet. 

Isak rolled his eyes and tugged his blanket above his head, "I don't care because I'm not going." Isak replied, his words muffled by the shelter of the blanket fort. 

Magnus and Mahdi looked at each other, signaling a solid nod of understanding and pulled the blanket off of Isak. Isak groaned and threw his pillow in defense, "You guys are the worst, you are abusing me on my birthday. I'm not going out"

\---------------------

So Isak was out. And he wasn't enjoying it but he guess he wasn't hating it either. They were chilling at the bar of a club, feeling the music and the drunk people who will soon regret their mistakes in a couple of hours and people coming in alone and leaving with another. Jonas and Isak were watching Mahdi and Magnus make the move on some girls and really Isak thinks he was pulled out of the house just so they had an excuse to go out. 

"Dude, dont look now but there's a dude checking you out." Isak lightly choked on his drink and looked up at Jonas, "Are you fucking with me?" He questioned.

Jonas shook his head, "He's behind you, purple shirt. Be subtle." Isak's head whipped back to spot the boy that was apparently checking him out. "Way to be fucking subtle, dude." Jonas shook his head and took a sip of his drink. 

Isak made eye contact with the boy who was leaning against a post on the wall, his gaze not drifting from Isak's. Next to the tall blond was another person whispering his ear in a overly friendly manner. He watched the man with him run his hands down the tall boy's chest to his belt buckle. Isak turned back, "He's with someone."

"What does that mean? He's staring at you. And you haven't gotten laid lately. He clearly needs an out. Go to him." Isak shook his head, "You know thats not me. Im not--I dont put myself out there like that."

"Okay, I'll do it then." Jonas said hopping off the stool he was sat on at the bar and was heading in the direction of the guy in reference. 

"'Jonas!!! Fuck." Isak groaned to himself when realizing that Jonas was way too deep in the crowd to even recognize Isak's voice, let alone pay attention. Isak sighed into his hands and hoped this wouldn't lead to a deathly awkward encounter. 

After about 5 minutes hoping Jonas would return, he heard a "Hello" behind him. He turned around slowly with his drink still in hand and the boy was there, right in front of him. With  Jonas nowhere to be found. 

"Hi." He choked out.

"So your friend told me to get my shit together and stop checking you out and just come and talk to you so I thought  I might as well if I wanted to leave here alive tonight." He joked.

"Look, you dont have to come over here if you dont want to. Jonas thought you were checking me out and thought you would be interested but clearly you felt forced and youre not so I'm really sor--"

"I am into you." He replied flirtatiously, enunciating each word. "I'm Even."

"Isak." He returned with cheeks lightly touched by the blush of embarrassment. 

"Who was that guy you were with?" Isak asked. 

Even shrugged, "He wanted to take me home and I didnt want to go. He was really drunk and wouldn't budge so thank god for your friend."

Isak nodded as he played with the top of his straw of his drink that still remained. 

Even bought his gentle hands to Isak's chin, lifting his head up to look at him, "Can we go back to your place?"

Isak's eyes widened as his straightforward question and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um let me find my friends first, you can wait here." He said and fled into the sweaty and drunken crowd. 

After spilling his drink from being knocked slightly by a wasted girl and getting sweaty arms rubbed against his skin and being frankly annoyed, he found the boys. Magnus nodded over gesturing to the boys that someone was coming. 

"Hey, where's the dude at?" Jonas asked. 

"Back at the bar. He wants to go back to my place."

"Then why the hell are you here with us?" Mahdi asked confused.

Isak scowled at him, "I dont know, I mean--this is weird, no? Should I go?"

"Are you feeling him?" Jonas asked and Isak shrugged in response, ""I barely know him."

"Yeah, thats usually how a one night stand goes." Magnus replied obviously but Isak felt like that his sarcasm was a little rude, a little uncalled for. ""And you need to get laid dude, you've been in such a funk."

"Fine, Im gonna go." He grabbed each of his friend's shots that were in their respective hands and threw them back into his mouth. "Okay, I think Eskild and Linn are out but if I need you, Im gonna text you."

The boys nodded and ushered him off, "Now go have fun before he leaves." Jonas said and Isak nodded and rushed back to the bar. He saw the boy on his phone, his long body leaning against the bar. "Hey." Even looked up and smiled, "Ready?"

Isak licked his lips and nodded, "Yeah. My place isn't too far so we can walk."

Even nodded and leaned in to kiss Isak's cheek, "Can't wait to get back to your place. You're so hot, Isak" He said as he winked at the smaller boy, who blushed and led the way. 

\---------------------------------

 

Isak was up the next morning in his kitchen, making a pot of coffee. Even was still lying in bed. Isak felt exhausted waking up, those 3 shots along with the glasses he had prior kicked in soon after they left and he was feeling good so last night was exactly what he needed. He felt good. It was good. 

He walked back to his room with two mugs of coffee in his hand. He walked in and saw Even sitting up, leaning against the wall. Isak smiled, "Do you want coffee?" A naked Even pulled the blanket up to cover his body and nodded, taking one of the mugs from Isak who sat down next to him on the bed. "So what are you up to today?" Even asked.

Isak wasn't going to lie. This was a little weird. I mean, he had a naked dude in his bed that he had sex with and he didn't know the first thing about him. His age, where he was from, if he was single. He didn't even know his surname. "I have to go to work in like two hours." He answered.

Even nodded, "So did you enjoy last night?". Isak blushed and looked up at Even, "Are you seriously asking me if I enjoyed sleeping with you. Even if I didn't, do you think I would say no to your face?" Isak questioned.

"So it was bad?" Even asked shocked.

"No-noo." Isak quickly corrected. "It wasn't. That was just---a theoretical question. It was good actually.  Really good."

Even nodded, "Thats what I like to hear." He laughed as Isak playfully pushed him and giggled, "Shut up." Even put the coffee down and pulled Isak towards him to kiss him. Isak groaned trying to balance the coffee in his hands that were begging to grip Even's hair as he kissed the boy back. 

Even pulled back leaving Isak breathless. The older boy was leaning over to grab his pants off the floor on the side of the bed. He pulled out a tape recorder and Isak's brows furrowed in question. "Who still owns a tape recorder?"

"It's for a project for university." Even replied. 

Isak coughed to let out the lump in his throat. "You're in university?" He asked. Even nodded in a obvious manner, "Aren't you?" 

Isak awkwardly shook his head, "No, not yet. I'm still in high school." 

Even's mouth fell agape, "Are you serious?  How old are you?I wouldn't have slept with you if I knew you were underage." Even groaned.

"No--noo. I'm not. I'm legal. I'm 18. Just turned it yesterday so I've been legal for the past 2 years. Nothing to worry about." Isak said to comfort and calm down Even from fleeing his house without a second thought. Even nodded, "Thank god." He laughed.

"So I wanna ask you some questions and record it on here, I'm in film so its for something I'm creating."

"What do I have to say?" Isak asked as he placed the coffee down and curled his legs up to rest against his chest.

Even shrugged in response, "Just explaining what happened last night."

Isak looked at him confused, "Explain what? Us having sex?" 

"Yeah, that." Even replied casually. "But also like what you thought when you first saw me. Why you left to go to your friends after I asked you to leave. Everything."

"Are people going to hear this?" Isak asked and Even shrugged his shoulders, "If you give me something good. Now let's go and stop stalling. What did you think when you first saw me?" Even asked as he hit the button on the recorder to begin.

Isak shrugged his shoulder, eyes scaling the walls of his room, "I dont know, I just saw you." 

"Oh for fucks sake, you dont see people and have no impression. Come on." Even said trying to bring the truth out of Isak.

"I guess, my friend told me you were looking at me, checking me out." He answered in a small voice. "So I saw you and I thought okay, he's cute. But then I saw you with that other guy."

"And then what happened?"  Even asked urging Isak along.  Isak looked at Even and then back at the walls, "And them um my friend didn't care that you were with someone so he went to go get you and then we talked for literally 5 seconds before you to asked to come home with me."

Even smiled confidently, "And you said you would go talk to your friends first. Why did you need to go talk to them."

"Just because." He answered avoiding the question. Even raised his brows at Isak, "Come on."

Isak rolled his eyes, ""I just didnt know if I should go with you or not. I haven't, I haven't done anything like this in a while so I wasnt sure."

"You mean you haven't fucked someone the first time you met in a while?" Even clarified. 

Isak shook his head, "You're so blunt but yes."

"And how was it?" Even asked calmly.  "How was what?" Isak asked. "The sex." Even replied.

"Who's gonna listen to this?" Isak whispered. "Answer the question." Even simply replied.

Isak bit his lip as he pulled at the hair on his legs distractingly. "It was nice, I liked it."

"Too soft? Too hard? You wished it was longer or?"

"No, it was fine. It was perfect." Isak replied looking at Even honestly.

"You don't wish there was anything different? There's nothing that could have made it better?" Even questioned.

Isak shrugged and rolled his eyes, "I dont know, I mean I guess it could have been more foreplay." 

"Then why didnt you tell me yesterday?" Even asked raising his brows.

 "Because it was--I was enjoying what was happening. I wasnt thinking about it but now that you're asking, I guess that would of been nice." Isak said, defending himself.

"Are you out?" Even questioned, switching the topic of conversation and Isak's brows furrowed. "Yeah." 

"Are you sure?" Even questioned. "Yes, why?" 

"Its just, when we were walking home last night, you weren't very keen on me touching you or anything."

"I'm out to important people in my life, I'm just--not out to people at work or school. I just don't think its important for them to know."

"Are you ashamed of being gay?" Even challenged.

"No." Isak replied offended. He may have been when he first realized it. But he wasnt anymore. And he didn't want this guy and let alone whoever listens to this tape to presume that. Isak was more than comfortable with his sexuality now.  "Last night was amazing and great, I just didn't want to be touched in public. And that's all I have to say about it." Even nodded and stopped the recorder. Soon, Even was getting dressed, the boys were exchanging numbers and that was it. 

\------------------------------

SATURDAY

The next day when Isak got out of work, he saw Even standing outside with a cup of coffee. He smiled and offered the drink, "Thank you." Isak replied and gave him a quick kiss. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to see you." Isak nodded in response, "I cant get over how honest you are all the time." Isak grabbed his bike that was hooked outside on the rack and they walked in the direction of Isak's house. They talked. They were finally getting to know each other beyond the sex and beyond the recorded conversations. They talked about travel, sexuality, family, school.

It was starting to drizzle and they still had about a 15 minute walk left. "How about I ride the bike and you hop on the back?" Even suggested. Isak nodded as Even threw his leg over and let Isak get on the seat as he rode the way to Isak's house with the help of his directions. 

When they got back to Isak's place, Eskild was chilling with a friend on the couch in the living room. Eskild raised his brows suggestively at Isak, "This is Even, Even, this is my roommate, Eskild."

Eskild got up and smiled, bowing in front of Even, "Lovely to meet you." Even nodded in response as Isak pulled Even into the kitchen with him, "Would you like a sandwich or something?"

Even nodded as Isak maneuvered around him to make them sandwiches. As Isak stood layering mayo on the sandwich with the butterknife, he felt Even's presence on his back. He turned around and looked up at him, "What are you doing?" Isak asked.

"Nothing, keep making the sandwiches." He said turning Isak back around to face the counter. Even was lightly running his fingers up and down the sides of Isak's body. He kissed Isak's neck and ran his hands under his shirt, touching his nipples lightly. The touch of Even's body pressed against Isak was getting him more turned on than he would of imagined. He rested his head against Even chest trying to focus on the task at hand. Isak let out a soft whimper, "You're distracting me." Isak said softly.

As expected with them, the conversation ended up being about sex. But not the act of it, rather people's perceptions of it. Even kept bringing up how shamed people are to talk about  sex, when its just sex and there's no reason to not embrace in its totality. We have created this shame in an act that is the very reason we exist. And thats pretty damn foolish if Even had any say in the matter.

They were now rolling up some weed that Even had bought with him. And Isak was glad that he didnt have to spend money buying his own. "You know what its like when you first sleep with someone?" Even asked. 

Isak looked back at him with a smirk on his face, "Obviously."

"It's like a blank canvas and it gives you an opportunity to project onto that canvas who you want to be. And thats whats interesting because everyone does it.And what happens it when you are projecting who you want to be..." Even said as he stopped mid conversation to finish rolling the blunt, perfecting the tightly wrapped paper and lighting it to take a puff. 

"...And who you really are, and in that gap, it shows you whats stopping you from becoming who you want to me."

Isak's brows were raised in confusion, "And you get all this from sex? You sure you aren't high yet?" 

Even chuckled and shook his head, "Not yet."

"'Im not sure I get what you're saying but--"

"Im sorry, it all made sense in my head. "But no one will come see my film anyway because its about gay sex. Gays will come to hear about dick and straights won't come because it has nothing to do with their world. They'll see stuff about rape, abuse and murder but gay sex? Forget about it."

"I would come, you know? And not just to hear about dick." Even nodded and kissed Isak softly, "Thank you." He said as he passed Isak the blunt.  And soon the boys were high. They talked more about their lives and their stories and when the conversation fell silent, Even leaned in to kiss Isak's lips. The horny boys made out and unbuckled each other's pants, allowing lust to take over and disregarding the concept of _roommates_ and got each other off in the kitchen. Isak's face was buried in Even's chest as they both continued to stroke each other's dick.  Isak was letting out soft whimpers, the volume escalating as he was being bought closer to his climax. Isak looked up at Even and whispered, "Im going to cum." Even nodded and picked up the pace of his hand as they heard someone drop and shatter a plate. Isak jumped away from Even, fixing himself and looking up at Linn uncomfortably who must have been hiding away in her room.

He cleared his throat as he gestured for Even to button his pants. "Sorry." Isak said as Linn looked between the boys awkwardly. Isak looked up at Even and gestured to him to follow him as they went to the front door. "Sorry, that was weird." Isak said once they reached his front door.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have started that in your kitchen." Isak nodded, "So I'll see you." 

Even nodded and was out the door. As Isak was going to return to the kitchen to clean up the mess that he essentially caused, he heard a knock at his door. He opened it and Even was there again, You're back?" He said, puzzled.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you." Even said antsy playing with the strings of his sweater.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Isak asked.

Even shook his head, "I dont umm--I dont really do boyfriends but I'm going out of town tomorrow."

"Oh, cool. Where to?" Isak asked. 

"California." He answered.

"When will you come back?" 

"Um--two years, maybe."

Isak fell silent and looked at him, a little lost, "Oh. I thought like you were going on a little vacation." 

Even looked down and shook his head, "I'm doing film study at a university there, studying abroad until I graduate." 

"Wow. I mean" Isak said uncomfortably. He was just a little taken off guard, "Thats an amazing opportunity."

"I know, I should of said something." Even says genuinely.

"No, I mean. We only met yesterday so--you didnt have to tell me but I mean this is great for you. Congrats." Isak was great at lying if he said so himself. He was actually a little disappointed, he thought things were going really well between them.

Even nodded, "So I would really like to see you again before I leave. Maybe I can come back over tonight?" Isak nodded, "Sure."

Even texted Isak later that day inviting him to his going away party and unintentionally he met his family and friends. Which was a little much but still nice. But Even insisted they leave early anyway so they could get some time together and so as per usual, they went back to the comfort of Isak's place.

\----------------------

Back at the place, Even and Isak were home alone having a conversation about relationships. It just came up naturally as conversation flows well with them and they are able to talk about things more than just the weather and liking each other's dicks. They were talking about love and relationships and Isak doesn't even know how it got here but he may have told Even he wanted their thing to be more than just this thing and hopefully it could extend beyond Even's stay in California but now they were talking about marriage. Not in terms of themselves but just its place in existence. 

"Im not saying we should force relationships, all Im saying is that we dont need someone to sanction it." Even tried to reason with Isak.

"A man standing in front of another man saying 'I want to get married' is a pretty radical statement. And there's been so much fight for that." Isak replied. With Eskild's education and research himself, he knows the constant fight people are having all over the world just to be with their loved ones. Gay or not. "Standing up and saying 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you when everyone else is saying 'its wrong, its disgusting, people say we should go to hell. So being unapologetic about your love and saying fuck you is pretty amazing."  Isak shared his truthful opinion.

"But why do people have to feed into the damn system?" 

"Who cares, Even? Why does it bother you that people love each other and want to get married? Nobody wants to be by themselves. They just want to be happy." 

"Are you happy?" Even asked. 

"Yeah, I mean things aren't the greatest but I am." Even replied with a snarky tone, "Okay, sure."

Isak could tell by that tone that Even was a being condescending. "You think because I cant be as out as you or be getting you off in the middle of the street that Im not happy. That you know that Im not okay with my life? You think Im stupid for wanting a relationship but I know you do too, Even. I see it every time you look at me.  Im not saying we have to be boyfriends but we can work to getting there?" Isak questioned.

"I think you would be an amazing boyfriend but I dont want one right now. "

"I dont believe you." Isak replies. "I refuse to believe you don't want anything more from this." 

"Isak, I can't be in a relationship right now. It's just--its not for me." Isak sighed and silence fell among them. He got up to go the kitchen and get a cup of water to calm down for a bit. After about 10 minutes of clearing his mind, he returned back to Even who was sitting on the couch.

"Im sorry if I was being a dick." Even spoke up.

Isak shook his head, "Its okay, I guess we both just have a little too much alcohol in our systems." Even laughed lightly and nodded. "You do mean a lot to me but I hope you get where Im coming from."

Isak nodded, "I do." He smiled as Even gave him a quick kiss. Isak held onto the back of Even's head and kept their lips pressed together as he deepened the kiss.

"Maybe we should go into your room before someone walks in on us again." Even said after he pulled back from the kiss. Isak breathlessly nodded as he followed Even. 

After getting the foreplay that Isak was so desperately needing and appreciated that Even remembered from one of their first conversations. Even slipped the condom on and squeezed some lube on his erection as he looked down at Isak who nodded, signaling to Even he was good to go.

Even pushed in slowly to the smaller boy as he tightened his grip in his hair. As he pushed in deeper, Isak's eyes fell closed as he let out a soft moan and squeezed Even's shoulder to adjust to the feeling of him inside of him. Once he was comfortable, Even picked up the pace of his ministrations. This may be the last time they see each other and all that emotion was let out in this moment. It was intense, it was hot and heavy and moans and groans filled the room throughout each minute.

"Even." He moaned, trying to catch his breath.  Slow down, Im going to cum." Even followed the boys request as he did just that. He kissed down Isak's neck and his chest. Within a few minutes, Isak let out a desperate "I-Im so close." Even kissed Isak as he thrusted his hips faster as the boy came on his and Even's chest. Even soon came after him. After the boys lazily cleaned their chests and rid themselves of the condom, they cuddled in the bed as the minutes were ticking off. "I hope you know this weekend was incredible to me and wasn't just something small. I really enjoyed it."

Isak nodded, "Me too."

\------------------

SUNDAY

Morning came sooner than expected. Sooner than either of them wanted. They were resting in each other's arms comfortably, enjoying the time they did have left.

"I just want you to know Im not ashamed of this. Of myself. Of being gay. I like being gay and I dont want to be straight." Isaksaid breaking their comfortable silence. This past weekend that seemed to be coming up often for them and he just wanted to clear the air and set things straight. He may have been ashamed when he first came out but he came so far and he was proud of himself for that, despite being uncomfortable about public affection. "I just--you never know how people are and what people will do and I think my safety and whoever I'm with's safety is more important."

Even nodded and leaned down to give Isak a kiss, "I understand.  But if you mean it, prove it to me. Yell it out the window."Isak had gotten used to Even's blunt behavior by now. He crawled out of the bed naked and opened his window, "I LIKE BOYS AND I LIKE DICK!! WOHHOOO." He yelled out the window.

 Even laughed loudly and uncontrollably in response. Isak laughed as he hopped back on the bed, wrapping himself around Even. They continued to have intimate conversation throughout the morning.

After about two hours of lying in bed, chatting and relaxing in each other's presence, Even said he had to head out to catch his flight. Isak nodded as they both got up to take a quick shower and grabbed a cab to Even's house to grab his things and say his last goodbyes and then were off to the airport. 

They grabbed coffees in the airport and waited until the very last minute when Even's plane was called for boarding to separate. Even stood up and gave Isak a hug. They stared at each other for a bit longer than thought comfortable but it was comfortable. Being with each other was comfortable. Isak pulled Even down to give him a long lasting and passionate kiss. "Im so happy I met you." Isak said.

Even looked anywhere else but as Isak to try to prevent the teared filled eyes from leaking down his cheek. Isak turned Even's head to look at him, "I'll miss you."

Even nodded, "I'll miss you too." He said as he grabbed his bags and kissed Isak one last time. "Hopefully I'll see you soon." 'Isak nodded and waved goodbye as Even disappeared after security. And that was it. This incredible, mindblowing weekend went by in the blink of an eye and this boy who he connected with so much was out of the country for two years. Just like that.

Isak texted the boys to meet up later so he can get his mind off of things. He went back home and flopped down on the bed that smelled like the boy he didn't know if he would see again. He turned towards the pillow, taking in the smell left behind by Even. He felt something hard under the pillow and noticed an envelope.

He hesitantly pulled it out and opened the envelope. He noticed it was the tape recorder that looked similar to the one that Even recorded him on the morning after they had sex. He pressed play.

_"I dont know, I just saw you."_

_"Oh for fucks sake, you dont see people and have no impression. Come on."_ Isak smiled as he heard Even's voice. 

_"I guess, my friend told me you were looking at me, checking me out. So I saw you and I thought okay, he's cute. But then I saw you with that other guy."_

_"And then what happened?"_

_"And them um my friend didn't care that you were with someone so he went to go get you and then we talked for literally 5 seconds before you to asked to come home with me."_

Isak looked in the envelope and saw a little post it and pulled it out and read it, 

_You can keep it. Just between us for memory sake. I'll figure out something else for my project ;)  I'll see you soon. - xo Even_

Isak smiled as he squealed into his pillow. Despite Even being a lifetime away, the world will bring them back together. And he refused to believe otherwise. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After Even left to California, things were relatively stagnant to Isak's dismay. He expected them to stay in contact, talking day in and out because to be frank, he never connected with someone like he did with Even and wanted to hold onto that but things didn't exactly go as planned. They did talk, but maybe about twice a month. When Even first left, they were both contacting each other and after a while it just fell short on Even's side and Isak was the one left initiating their conversation. But they did still continue to talk throughout the months. 

It had been almost a year since Even and Isak last saw each other.  Lately, Even has been contacting him more lately which was odd, Isak just didn't know what to think of the disparities in conversation but he took it as it came. 

Isak was resting on the couch in the living room when Eskild came out of his room and hopped on Isak's legs, "What ya doing?" He asked smirking down at the boy.

Isak looked up at Eskild curiously and mildly annoyed, "Nothing. Why?" He questioned dragging out each word suspiciously.  

"Let's go for a hike." 

"A hike? Eskild, you're not active whatsoever unless it's with another guy. Why do you suddenly want to go on a hike?" Isak asked.

"It'll be nice. We both need some exercise and it'll be a nice sunset in like an hour. Come on." He said hopping off of Isak's leg, dragging him off the couch and pushing him into his room, "Go get changed."

Isak came back out in a oversized blue t shirt in them and some dark grey sweats. Eskild's face fell flat, "Seriously? That is what you are wearing?"

"Yes Eskild, we're just going hiking. Whats the big deal?" He retaliated. Eskild got up ruffling through the closet to find Isak's track pants that were more fitted, he knew what he was doing. "At least put these pants on instead." He said throwing them to Isak who rolled his eyes and changed his pants. "'Now lets go before I go lay back down."

\-------------------

Noora met up with them at the entrance of the park and they all went on their hike. They finished around sunset time and were chilling on top of the rock resting, having a water break and appreciating the view. "So Isak...." Eskild said moving closer to Isak patting his knee, "How are things with that boy you were hooking up with? Even?"

Isak shrugged, his gaze remaining towards the view. "We still talk here and there but not like I would like. But I get it, he's busy over there but it is what it is." He answered. "But lately, he has been contacting me more which I dont really know why but its nice."

Eskild nodded as Noora spoke up, "Are you still into him?"

"Yeah, I am.  I mean, I dont know what use it is because he's still away for another year but I mean that weekend was amazing and it's kind of hard to try to meet other people, ya know?" Eskild nodded and patted Isak's back in a comforting manner, "Isak." He spoke up.

Isak turned to him, "What?"

Eskild hesitated before saying, "I think...I think you should look behind you."

Isak looked at him oddly and slowly turned around before his mouth fell agape. His eyes widened as he was staring at the very boy they was just talking about. "What the fuck, how..?" Isak turned to look at a smiling Eskild and back at Even.

"Are you going to come give me a hug?" Even asked holding his arms out. Isak got up slowly and walked over to Even as they embraced each other in their arms. "I cant believe you're here right now." He muttered into his chest. Isak pulled back from his arms as he ran his hands through his hair looking up at Even, "Im so fucking confused whats going on."

"So I dont know if you noticed that I started not texting as much like when I first left but I was trying to detach from all of this and life back here and start fresh and just focus on life in California. But I couldn't,  I just kept thinking about you, whenever I went out or worked on my film series or tried to talk to any guy, I couldn't do it, Isak because I kept thinking about you and um I realized...that if we're half the world apart and I still can't stop thinking and talking to you, then maybe I wanted something more than I originally thought." He shared honestly.

Isak bit his softly and nodded, "And what is it that you want?" He asked hesitantly not trying to get his hopes up.

"I think, that I would like you to be my boyfriend." He smiled looking down at the younger boy who had his eyebrows raised in response, "Really?"

Even nodded, "I just need you to go easy on me, I've never done anything like this before. So do you want to be my boyfriend?" Isak teared and pouted happily as he nodded his head, "Yeah." Even leaned down to give Isak a long awaited kiss. The kiss was sensual and loving and Even picked Isak up off that ground as the smaller boy wrapped his legs around Even's waist. 

Isak wrapped his arms around Even's neck as well as the boys continued to catch up on a year of missed out kisses. Isak pulled back from the kiss, "Why are you here now? Also, how did you plan this?" He finally asked.

"I remember you told me about your roommates and  I added Eskild on facebook and told him that I was coming and wanted to surprise you." Isak looked back at Eskild and playfully glared, "Is that why you told me to wear these pants?" He asked.

Eskild nodded, "You're welcome, Even." Even grabbed Isak's hand and turned Isak around and smiled over at Eskild, "Thank you." And turned back to Isak. "Your ass looks amazing." Isak blushed and hit his chest, "How long are you here for?"

"Two months, I'm on summer vacation." Isak nodded and kissed Even's lips, "Do you want to go back to my place?" He asked shyly. 

"Of course." Even replied. "Guys, do you mind giving us a ride back to the place and you guys could stay out for a couple of hours?" He asked with his hands pressed together, pleading in their direction.

"I knew this was coming, lets go." Eskild said hopping up and leading the way down the hill to the car. When they pulled up in front of the place, the boys got up, "Clean up after yourselves."  Noora called out the window as the boys went upstairs and Eskild drove off.

\------------------

Isak was ripping Even's clothes off faster than he can take a breathe. Before they knew it, both boys were naked and grinding onto each other on the bed, the room filled with must and moans. 

Even pulled back from the kiss and asked, "Have you done anything with anyone since I left?" He asked. "Just kissing, have you?" Isak asked.

"I haven't had sex with anyone else. Just like handjobs and blowjobs, that's it." Even answered as Isak slowly nodded his head.

"But its just you from now on." Even said trying to ease the tense feeling in Isak's body. Isak nodded and continued the kiss as he grinded his hips against Even's.

As they continued to get more and more turned on and heated up, Isak took hold of Even's hand and bought it down to his ass, "Please." He muttered against his lips. Even nodded, "I need lube first."

Isak leaned over, reaching from under his bed and pulled out a bottle, giving it to Even. After Even poured it on his fingers, he slowly and patiently opened his boy up. Isak softly moaned and buried his face in Even's neck as Even pushed his middle finger all the way in. As he begin to add his index finger, Isak looked down at him kissing his lips, "Don't go so slow, please. I'm so horny." He whined. 

Even nodded as he pushed two more fingers in as Isak bit his lip to process the pleasurable pain. Even fingered Isak as the boy began to grind his hips against Even's again. "More please." Even picked up the pace of his fingers as he pounded them in and out of Isak until he was opened up enough to deem necessary.

After Isak gave Even a blow job, he got a condom and slipped it on Even as he hovered on top of him.  He took hold of his erection as he slowly sat down on it, squeezing Even's shoulder in the process. "Lower, baby." Even said softly.

Isak groaned, "I'm trying." He said as he moved his hips slowly to take Even all the way in. When he finally was sat down completely on the boy, he let out a loud moan and collapsed onto Even, "Fuck." Even rubbed Isak's back, "It's okay. Just wait until you adjust." He said kissing his cheek. 

It wasn't long until Isak sat back up and began moving his hips against Even's as his head fell back, his mouth agape, his eyes closed. Even couldn't stop staring up at this boy on top of him, with his skin glistening and the sounds coming out of his mouth and he didn't mean for it to slip out but he didn't care that it did, "God, I cant believe you're mine." He said amazed.

Upon hearing Even's voice, Isak looked down at him and smiled, kissing his lips. "Im so happy you came back." 

"Me too." He replied as he began to move his hips to meet Isak's thrusts as the younger boy gripped onto Even's shoulder at his boy's stability being out of his control, "I'm going to cum already, Im sorry."

"It's okay. It's been long overdue." Even joked as he picked up the pace of his thrusts and soon Isak was cuming on their stomachs. Isak whimpered as he got off of Even, took the condom off and sucked him off until he finished himself. He climbed off the bed to open the window, to let some fresh air in and the sweaty air out. He hopped back on Even, kissing his lips, "Im so happy you wanted this." He smiled resting his chin on Even's chest.

"You're all I was ever thinking about so I figured that was a sign that I should do something about it." He smiled. "Cant wait to fall in love with you and take you out on dates."

Isak blushed and embarrassingly rolled his eyes, "Ugh, dont say stuff like that." 

"Why? It's too cheesy, huh? You hate realizing that someone could fall in love with you?" He asked tickling the boy on top of him who was letting out heaps of laughs. 

"Stop." He pulled Even's hands away and kept hold of them, "Im just excited to spend the summer together. Well when I finish school."

Even nodded, "I cant wait." He replied as he kissed the top of his boy's hands and pulled him back down to cuddle in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the end. But also, if you would like it to continue, Im open to ideas! x

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure if I did this work or the movie justice. The movie is really good btw, it reminds me of an indie foreign film. I highly suggest it but the ending is sad


End file.
